Original Vampire
about her family becoming vampires.}} The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals for short, are a group of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of vampires, making them the oldest vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The term was initially introduced when Rose revealed their existence to , and , and primarily refers to the Mikaelson Family, but has since expanded after Esther used the spell to turn Alaric into a vampire and Elena referred to him as an "Original", lacking another term to refer to the type of vampire Alaric became. A number of characteristics differentiate an Original from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires, the Originals are indestructible and cannot be killed by anything on earth aside from the White Oak Stake or temporarily neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger. The vampires that have been called Originals are: Mikael, Finn, , , Kol, and Alaric. The Originals are legendary throughout the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires. History of the Term The term was first announced when Rose revealed the existence of a few old, very powerful vampires while she held Elena hostage in order to deliver her to Elijah. Later, after Damon and Stefan had rescued Elena, she rejoined them and spoke with fear of the Original vampire known as . Reluctantly, she agreed to help Damon get in contact with people who might know how to find him, though they were largely unsuccessful in this endeavor. The legend surrounding the Original vampire named Klaus remained pieced together by hearsay and shrouded in mystery until Elijah agreed to tell his story to Elena after she removed the White Oak Ash Dagger from his heart. He eventually revealed that he and Klaus are half-brothers, and referred to his family as "the Original family", explaining that it is from them that all vampires were created. The rest of the Mikaelson family are introduced throughout the third season: through flashbacks in the 1920's and in present day when Klaus undaggers her; Mikael and Esther as Rebekah recounts the vampire origin story to Elena; and Kol and Finn when Elijah undaggers them. It is as Rebekah is telling the story of how their family became vampires that she reveals that their mother, Esther, had performed the spell that made them immortal. She refers to her as the "Original witch". This usage of the term "Original" makes it clear that it was initially only used as a self-referential way for the Original Vampire siblings to establish their status as a powerful, elite group - the foundation for all other vampires created from their blood. However, when Esther begins the process of turning Alaric into a vampire using magic, Elena uses the term "Original" to describe what Alaric will become should she succeed. Lacking another word to describe the head of a bloodline (or potential bloodline) of vampires, the term's use has extended to describe vampires created using the Immortality Spell. Powers and Abilities As the first and oldest vampires in the world, the Original Vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species with the exception of Immortals in mental strength. Rebekah said herself that they were the strongest creatures in the world. It is unknown if the Original Vampires grow stronger with age like non-original Vampires. These are their standard powers and abilities as the first generation of vampires. |-|Powers and Abilities= * Super Strength: Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, members of the Five, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While Original Vampires are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Original Vampire in small groups as it was shown that four of them were capable of overwhelming Rebekah (although she managed to kill half of them), while two took down Elijah (these wolves were channeling the power of their werewolf forms through enchanted kyanite stones, and Elijah was taken by surprise and passed out from their venom). It is unknown if they grow stronger with age like non-Original Vampires. *'Super Speed:' Original vampires are much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Agility:' Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than non-original vampires, non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses:' Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, non-original vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. *'Super Durability:' Original vampires can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. *'Healing Factor:' The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them, as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Vervain laced liquid has also been shown to weaken them. If they are stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade and its removed, the healing process becomes much slower. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Immortality:' As the oldest vampires in the world, Original vampires are nigh immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. Being pierced through the heart with the White Oak Stake is the only way to permanently kill them. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the original vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. *'Emotional Control:' Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original vampires still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. * Mind Compulsion: Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves. *'Sire Bond:' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy:' Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as the oldest vampires in the world, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus and Elijah has also been shown sharing their memories with others. **'Dream Manipulation:' Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. **'Illusions:' Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'True Face:' An Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Original Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. |-|Unique to Klaus (Hybrid)= *'Shapeshifting': Klaus can transform into a werewolf at will. *'Transformation Control': Klaus can control his werewolf transformations to partially or fully become a werewolf. He does not need to transform under a full moon and can transform at any time he wants. Elijah informs Klaus that when he transformed he remained a werewolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As a hybrid, Klaus can transform partially displaying his werewolf eyes, teeth and claws. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement': Klaus can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Original" vampiric powers and abilities becoming stronger, faster and more powerful than the other original vampires. Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus's strength and speed are at their peak during a full moon/werewolf form. **It is unknown if a non-original Hybrid is naturally stronger than a non-original vampire without this power. * Day Walking: As a hybrid, Klaus cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. *'Werewolf Bite Cure': Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Werewolf Bite': His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-original vampire. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original hybrid venom. *'Procreation': Klaus has the ability to procreate like a werewolf. *'Immunity to Silver': While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. |-|Unique to Alaric= Alaric *'White Oak Stake Invulnerability': Alaric is invulnerable to the White Oak Stake. As a weakness Esther linked his life to the life of Elena. |-|Unique to Mikael= *'Tolerance to Werewolf Bite': Although Mikael was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcome his pain and hallucinations. Even having werewolf's venom in blood, he dominated a fight against Klaus in their first altercation and defeated him in a second duel when weakened further by Papa Tunde's blade. *'Tolerance to Papa Tunde's Blade': When Klaus used Papa Tunde's Blade against Mikael, he was neutralized, but only for minutes as he woke and removed blade from his chest with no aid, something that no other Original could do. Weaknesses Even though the Originals are the oldest and strongest vampires in the world, they themselves still have weaknesses of their own. However, they have fewer compared to non-original vampires, and recover faster. Most of the weaknesses non-original vampires have don't work on the Originals. *'Animal Blood:' Animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an Original vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'The Cure:' If an Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Originals body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Invitation:' In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the original vampire cannot be uninvited. If an original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an original vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic:' It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Original Vampire, but would likely kill the witch unless the Original was in a weakened state. Its later revealed to have some sort of truth as both Bonnie and Davina while being empowered by extremely potent sources of magic (the violent deaths of 100 witches and the power of the Harvest) were able to cripple Klaus almost to the point of bringing him close to death. Julie Plec reveals that the White Oak Stake is the only physical weapon in existence that can kill an Original, but an extremely empowered witch could kill one with magic. Bonnie would have succeeded in killing Klaus had Elijah not saved him. Dahlia may have the power to kill the Originals, as one of the strongest witches to exist, something Esther and Freya believe she can do. Dahlia could effortlessly desiccate Mikael and Klaus at the same time, nearly killing them both with a portion of her magic potential. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an original. Minor spells have little effect. An example of a spell that can be used is the spell with sage that can block a vampires hearing. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade and Dark Objects. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). *'Poison:' An unknown poison was administered by Dr. Wes Maxfield to the vampire Lorenzo that was capable of stopping his heart. Klaus used poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an Original Vampire. *'Sunlight: '''Sunlight will burn an Original vampire, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *Siphoners-Siphoners can suck the magic out of a vampire leaving them dead. *'Vervain:' Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. * 'Werewolf Bite:' While a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Mikael overcame the pain of the venom and fought through the effects rather than suffer and hallucinate. *'Wood:' A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. Klaus cannot be neutralized by wooden stakes, due to being a hybrid. *'White Oak Ash Daggers: A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. Unique to Klaus (Hybrid) * '''Wolfsbane: '''Although its only for a few seconds, Klaus can be harmed by wolfsbane because of his werewolf side. Former Weaknesses *Doppelgänger Blood Magic: If blood from the last pair of doppelgängers are used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. Kai absorbed the magic purification spell and as such, it is no longer there. * '''White Oak Ash Dagger[[White Oak Ash Dagger| (Gold)]]:' A weapon that was forged by witches and modified by Kol Mikaelson as a way to subdue Niklaus Mikaelson since Silver Daggers have no affect on him. If dipped into the White Oak Tree ashes and then stabbed into the heart of Klaus, he will be desiccated and will remain that way as long as the dagger stays in place. Dahlia melted and destroyed the dagger. * 'White Oak Stake: Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. Julie plec later confirms this is the only thing in existence that can kill an original. Dahlia destroyed the stake and only its ashes presumably remain. Known Original Vampires The Original Family of Vampires * Mikael was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe before he and his family moved to the New World. They made their new home in what would eventually become Mystic Falls, and found themselves neighbors with a pack of werewolves. After their youngest son was killed by a werewolf and his wife Esther turned their remaining children into vampires, Klaus revealed his true paternity when, after his first kill as a vampire, he triggered his werewolf gene; Mikael was not his biological father. Furious, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between the two species that persists to this day. After a lifetime of hunting Klaus, he was killed by Klaus with his own weapon. However, he is now revived by the powerful witch Davina Claire and is plotting his attack on Klaus. Mikael seems to be the strongest of all the Originals and is an exceptionally skilled fighter, being able to defeat his children and step-son. Klaus killed Mikael again, to procure Viking ash for a weapon against Dahlia, and for not receiving his love like Mikael's love for his first beloved daughter Freya. * Finn Mikaelson is the oldest sibling. He spent most of his immortal life daggered and is even more moral than Elijah, as well as self-loathing. Although he was willing to sacrifice himself and his siblings in order to rid the world of vampires, he showed a more relaxed side of himself while reconnecting with his lover, Sage. Before he had the chance to even consider the life he could now live, he was killed by Matt Donovan with a White Oak Stake. All of the vampires from his bloodline, including Sage, died within hours of his death. Thanks to his mother Esther, he is now possessing the body of Vincent along with his brother Kol who possesses Kaleb. *'Elijah Mikaelson' is the second oldest sibling. He is handsome and sophisticated, with a highly developed sense of morality. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. It wasn't until Klaus revealed that their siblings were safe that Elijah began to reconsider, though a few days later Klaus betrayed him by neutralizing him with the White Oak Ash Dagger. He was later released by Damon Salvatore and, with Damon's help, revived his siblings from their daggered sleep and stood up to Klaus before threatening to leave him. Still, after he and Rebekah thought Klaus was dead, they both mourned him, and to this day Elijah holds family above all else. * Niklaus Mikaelson is a Hybrid and the third oldest sibling. He is violent and megalomaniacal, though he tempers his aggression with an appreciation for fine art and worldly pursuits. His legend precedes him throughout the supernatural world as the most feared vampire alive. Despite their tumultuous relationship, he remained closest to Elijah and Rebekah. His relationship with his brother Kol appeared much more strained, though manageable, but he saw fit to leave his brother Finn daggered in a box for 900 years. No matter how appallingly he treats his family, he still maintains that they are his to deal with, and anyone else who interferes would suffer the consequences. Once he broke the hybrid curse, his main objective was to create more hybrids, and thus he sought to keep the doppelgänger Elena alive. * Kol Mikaelson is the fourth oldest sibling. Much more of a wildcard than Elijah or Finn, he shares Klaus' affinity for violence and seems to quite enjoy inflicting pain on others. Klaus daggered him in the early 20th century for unknown reasons, but Elijah revived him along with Finn and Rebekah. Not much is known about his long life; he is said to have made the Original family infamous early on, presumably through indiscriminate killing, and over the years he spent quite a lot of time in the company of witches, from whom he had learned about the legend of the immortal Silas. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert and the death of his entire bloodline effectively completed the Hunter's Mark. He has now made his return as Kaleb, along with his mother Esther and brother Finn who possess Cassie and Vincent. * Rebekah Mikaelson is the youngest sibling in the Original family and the second daughter of Mikael and Esther. Although she often appears to enjoy the perks of being a vampire along with her brother Klaus, left on her own she reveals a more delicate, human sensitivity beneath her tough façade. Of all the Original siblings, she alone has demonstrated an active desire to become human again. Her relationship with Klaus is complicated: she loves him unconditionally, but they are both quick to anger and Rebekah is usually the one that ends up hurt, often getting daggered for her defiance. Klaus left her daggered for 90 years before reviving her in his quest to create hybrids, and she has since rekindled a relationship with Stefan Salvatore, whom she had fallen in love with in the 1920s. Other Original Vampires * Alaric Saltzman was an Original in the conceptual sense of the word, and was not related to the Mikaelson family. The witch Esther turned him into a vampire through a modified Immortality Spell with the sole purpose of hunting and killing her remaining children, thus ridding the world of vampires. She designed him to be immune to the White Oak Stake, making him invulnerable, thereby giving him an advantage over her children. However, not wanting to create another immortal being, she tied his life to that of Elena Gilbert, ensuring that Alaric would live only one lifetime, just long enough to kill Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol before Elena died a natural death. He is only a vampire for a few days before he died; Rebekah escaped him and killed Elena to end Alaric's life after he seemed to have killed Klaus. Later in Home, he was resurrected. It is unknown what weakness can lead to his death upon resurrection, as Elena is no longer human but a vampire. He was either linked to her vampire life, vulnerable to the White Oak Stake, or might be truly immortal. Alaric is no longer an Original Vampire anymore. He was pulled over the Mystic Falls no magic zone and the magic that made him an Enhanced Original Vampire was stripped from him, rendering him human, and briefly dying from the stab wound that turned him before being brought back by Jo's medical training. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' (Elijah) *''Katerina'' (Elijah) *''The Sacrifice'' (Elijah) *''By the Light of the Moon'' (Elijah) *''Crying Wolf'' (Elijah) *''The Dinner Party'' (Elijah) *''The House Guest'' (Elijah neutralized) *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Niklaus in Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (Niklaus in Alaric's body & Elijah neutralized) *''Klaus'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Last Day'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Sun Also Rises'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''As I Lay Dying'' (Niklaus & Elijah) Season 3 *''The Birthday'' (Niklaus) *''The Hybrid'' (Niklaus) *''The End of The Affair'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Reckoning'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Rebekah & Mikael) *''Ordinary People'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Homecoming'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''The New Deal'' (Niklaus & Rebekah neutralized) *''Our Town'' (Niklaus) *''The Ties That Bind'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''All My Children'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''1912'' (Rebekah) *''Break On Through'' (Rebekah) *''The Murder of One'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Finn) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Niklaus, Rebekah possessed by Esther & Kol) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Alaric) *''Before Sunset'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Alaric) *''The Departed'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Alaric) Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Rager'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Five'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''The Killer'' (Niklaus) *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Niklaus) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (Niklaus) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Niklaus & Rebekah neutralized) *''After School Special'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''A View To A Kill'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''Into the Wild'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol's corpse) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Niklaus, Rebekah) *''Stand By Me'' (Rebekah) *''Bring It On'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''Because the Night'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''American Gothic'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''Pictures of You'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''The Originals'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''She's Come Undone'' (Rebekah) *''The Walking Dead'' (Rebekah, Kol & Alaric) *''Graduation'' (Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol & Alaric) Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Rebekah) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Rebekah, Niklaus, Alaric & Elijah(hallucination) *''The Devil Inside'' (Niklaus & Elijah (archive footage)) *''Resident Evil'' (Kol) *''Home'' (Alaric) Season 6 *I'll Remember (Alaric) *Yellow Ledbetter (Alaric) *Black Hole Sun (Alaric) *The World Has Turned and Left Me Here (Alaric) *The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get (Alaric/Final appearance of an Original on TVD) The Originals (TV Series) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Mikael flashback & Kol neutralized in flashback) *''House of the Rising Son'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah neutralized & flashback) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah neutralized) *''Girl in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Bloodletting'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''The River in Reverse'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah *''The Casket Girls'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah *''Crescent City'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Le Grand Guignol(Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah & Mikael flashback) *Farewell to Storyville'' (Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Mikael, Kol & Finn flashback) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (Niklaus & Elijah ) *''The Big Uneasy'' (Niklaus & Elijah ) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Mikael) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Mikael) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael & Finn) The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' (Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Mikael, Kol & Finn) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Mikael, Kol & Finn) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Finn) }} Trivia *Season 3's slogan was "Year of the Originals". *Alaric is an Original vampire through species, having the same powers or even superior but even less weaknesses, though he is not part of the Original family of vampires. *Julie Plec announced before Season 4 the possibility that other vampires could have lived before the Mikaelsons. This is later proven true in the form of the world's first immortals; Silas and Amara. *Elijah is the first Original vampire to appear in the series. *Rebekah is the only female Original vampire and the youngest of the Original family. *Kol is the youngest male of the Original family. *Alaric was both the youngest Original vampire and youngest male Original vampire, as well as the shortest-lived Original vampire *In an Interview with the Atlanta CW69, Julie Plec confirms that Alaric was "the most powerful villain in the show" In a another Interview with Entertainment Weekly, Julie Plec refers to Alaric as a "Super Original vampire". which means he is equal with Klaus as the most powerful Original. With his death at the end of season 3, Klaus became the single most powerful Original, however, with Alaric's resurrection in the season 5 finale, Alaric is once again equal with Klaus as the most powerful Original. Alaric is however no longer an original. *Klaus, alongside Alaric and Mikael, is the most powerful Original because he is also a Hybrid. *In the novels, the Original vampires are called "The Old Ones". **The origin of The Old Ones is not fully described in the novels, however, L.J Smith once stated that The Old Ones were never human, and that they are older than the pyramids. **The Original's have been called "The Old Ones" twice; once by Hayley Marshall in The Rager upon meeting Klaus, and in The Originals Davina Claire refers to the Originals as Old Ones. *Mikael, Finn and Kol are the only Original vampires of the Original family to have been permanently killed, though Mikael has since been resurrected with his powers intact. Mikael has since been permanently killed by Klaus again for the Viking ash his corpse would leave behind, cheap shooting Mikael again by pinning him to a wall with the White Oak Stake just touching his heart before executing him without a fight. *Alaric was killed when Elena died as a human and is also considered permanently dead. *After Mikael and Finn was killed, Elijah became the oldest living Original vampire. *Klaus, Amy, Phillipe, Adrienne and James were five old vampires who were supposed to appear in the show, but they were removed and instead came the Original Family. **Officially Klaus was removed and Niklaus '''appears. **Officially '''Amy was removed and Esther appears. **Officially Phillipe was removed and Elijah appears. **Officially Adrienne was removed and Rebekah appears. **Officially James was removed and Finn appears. *When an Original vampire dies, all of the vampires created from his or her bloodline die along with them. *This was established in The Murder of One when Finn was killed. Within an hour of his death, a vampire that Finn had turned (Sage), and a vampire she had turned (Troy) died too. *The Original vampires are the origin of the type of vampirism that we see throughout the show, however they are not the first vampires to exist, though Silas doesn't consider himself a vampire but an Immortal. *The Original vampires appear in 13 episodes in Season Two, 21 episodes in Season Three, 21 episodes in Season Four and 2 episodes in Season Five so far. *Finn was the first original vampire to be killed by a human, Matt. *A spin-off series called The Originals has been produced and is currently in its second season. The spin-off was picked up by the CW for a full season run. **Episode 4x20 served as a backdoor pilot. **It will focus on the Original family. *Only the bloodlines of Niklaus, Finn, and Kol are known to exist, and now Rebekah as she turned Esther. *The Original vampires cannot be killed by the silver daggers, only temporarily neutralized for as long as the dagger remains in the Original. **Although they hurt him when he is stabbed with them, Klaus is not effected by the dagger because of his werewolf side. **A gold dagger would work on him, which is what Kol has been attempting to create. *Mikael and Finn are the only Original vampires not daggered by Klaus. *Alaric is the only Original vampire that can't be killed with the White Oak Stake. It is possible that because the White Oak Tree is not his weakness, as his transformation did not draw upon the tree, the daggers would not be able to neutralize him either, making him and Klaus the only Original vampires who cannot be neutralized by the daggers. *Klaus is the first and only Original vampire and undead being to father a child. *It has been revealed that Mikael's amplified human strength is why he is stronger than his children, even Klaus. Originally, it was assumed it was due to vampire blood. Julie Plec revealed that Alaric was made to be stronger than the Originals and was the most powerful vampire on the show, which would surpass Mikael, before he was cured through the Travelers Anti-Magic Barrier and saved from his stab wound to render Alaric human. *Season One of ''The Vampire Diaries '' is the first and only season that doesn't feature an Original vampire. *As humans, each Original was killed by being stabbed in the heart before they transitioned, including Alaric. This may be why as vampires, they must be staked in the heart or daggered in the heart to kill them, though it should be noted that a vampire's heart still beats and so would naturally be vulnerable to impalement by something they are weak to. *The Original Vampires can be considered the vampire equivalent of royalty, as they were the first vampires, the most dangerous, indestructible, and the most powerful. They demonstrate that the rules other vampires make for the vampire species does not apply to them and will do what they want. They demand respect and become violent and murderous if disrespected. In their minds, their rules are the true and absolute laws for vampires. *According to Rebekah there were only 6 daylight rings in the world around the early years the mikaelsons arrived to New Orleans. The 7th one was owned by Eric. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Mikaelson Family